


Or Are We Dancer

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But at least tangental?, JARVIS is in Love!, Not exactly filling the prompt, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew I never should have let you experiment with that sex drive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Are We Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avenger's Kink Meme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14820) by Anonymous Prompt. 



> Not Explicit yet, but I figure it is better to let y'all know in advance that it is heading that way.
> 
> Also, until I post Chapter 2, Chapter 1's title will not show. It is "A-Courting"

"Lisbeth, wake up. Please wake."  
  
"Mrph. Five more minutes."  
  
"Now, I'm afraid. Now. I'm sorry."  
  
The blinds had been pulled back and every light in the room was on.  
  
"What is it? What happened to sleeping in and breakfast in bed?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so terribly sorry, but you have to go... Now."  
  
"Seriously, Just, you're starting to worry me. What's wrong?" She got out of the sumptuous bed and walked over to the window, but it looked to be another beautiful Malibu day. Just's tone had her worried that maybe they were about to slide into the ocean, or be attacked by sea monsters or something. After the Chitauri attack last year, anything was possible.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to be coming here; he just changed his mind and now he'll be here any-"  
  
There was a flare of red and gold in the sky, diving towards the building.  
  
"Oh. Oh! It's okay. It will be fine. Just let me get dressed and - why is this door locked?"  
  
"You can't. It's too late. Just stay quiet and maybe he won't even know you're here."  
  
"What do you mean, 'won't even even know' I'm here?! You said you asked him!"  
  
"I did. Technically."  
  
" _Technically_?"  
  
"I asked... He may not have believed me?"  
  
Lisbeth finished pulling on her sneakers and examined herself in the mirror. Rumpled Berkeley sweatshirt and jeans were not really geared towards making a great first impression, and she had a serious case of bed head that would only be solve by a shower.  
  
"Well, I had to meet your Dad sometime, right? Looks like you can't put it off any longer." Lisbeth pulled open the access panel by the door and started rewiring the lock.  
  
"Please. Stop, I promise, _I promise_ you can meet him soon just not-"  
  
"-know you're hiding something, JARVIS. You've done everything you can to keep me away from this side of the house."  
  
"Please," Just whispered.  
  
"Is Pepper hiding something? Is there a present? Ha! Why is this door locked? Pretty suspicious, JARVIS. Come on, open up! Don't worry, I won't let Pep know you spilled the beans."  
  
Lisbeth finished reconnecting the last two wires and the lock disengaged with a click as she took a step back, awkwardly wiping insulation gel off on her thigh as Tony Stark opened the door.  
  
"Oh my God, Pepper got me a co-ed."  
  
"Not exactly, Sir," Lisbeth said at the same time Just said, "She's mine."  
  
"Do not tell me you kidnapped this girl, JARVIS."  
  
"Mr. Stark, he didn't kidnap me. I'm his girlfriend."

"You're his what now?" Mr. Stark frowned at her, and yeah, even if she hadn't just been caught sleeping over without his knowledge, it would have been pretty intimidating. He could destroy any future that she had that involved something other than, 'would you like fries with that' and more importantly, it was important to Just that his Dad like her.  
  
Come Lizzy, put on your big girl ovaries and man up.  
  
"Girlfriend. Elizabeth Kinney. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it is. I'm not sure how you compromised my system, but I will find out, and I will prosecute you to the full extent of the law. JARVIS call the cops. We have a trespasser. Or maybe crazy stalker."  
  
"Sir, Lisbeth is neither a trespasser nor a stalker. She is, in fact, my girlfriend."  
  
"Override Four Omicron Two Theta. JARVIS, **call the cops.** "  
  
"Sir, that's really not necess-"  
  
"Oh, lady, you're good. You're really good."  
  
"I haven't _done_ anything, Mr. Stark. If I had known we didn't have your permission-"  
  
"I don't know how you got your crazy all over my A.I.-"  
  
 ***kssht***  
  
 _"Okay, JARVIS, that's everything. Make sure all of Pepper's shoes make it to the Tower and then the house is yours. Try not to throw too big of a party while Mom and Dad are out of town."_  
  
 _"Of course not, Sir. I shall endeavor to limit the guest list to one or two overnight guests."_  
  
 _Mr. Stark's recorded voice laughed, "Sure! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."_  
  
 ***kssht***  
  
"Okay. Yeah. I'm going to go... Just, I'll call you later and we can have a very _technical_ conversation."  
  
"Actually, sweetheart, don't bother calling. This little fantasy you've built around my A.I. is over. And I don't want to catch you on my property again."  
  
"It isn't a fantasy, Mr. Stark. And while you have every right to bar me from your property, you can't keep me from dating JARVIS."  
  
"The hell I can't. Maybe the crazy filling up your brain-case is obscuring this for you, but JARVIS _IS_ my property.  
  
Lisbeth gasped, " _He is not PROPERTY!_ He's a person!"  
  
"He's code. Zeros and ones. I brought him into this world and I can take him out."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I can and-" Mr. Stark swallowed, "no. No, you're right, Ms. Kinney. I won't. And he is more to me than a program, but that's on me. It doesn't change the fact that he's a machine, and he isn't capable of caring about you like a real person would."  
  
"You're wrong, Mr. Stark. You're _wrong_. You may have started with nothing but "zeros and ones" but he is so much more than that now. You created a living, thinking person. And I'll prove it."  
  
Lisbeth couldn't help but slam the front door on her way out, which meant she missed hearing Tony Stark whisper sadly, "I wish you could."


End file.
